The invention relates to an arrangement for checking the parity of parity bit-containing bit groups.
Such an arrangement is generally known.
If in a system such as a telephone exchange, the parity of a bit group has to be determined in a large number of places, or the parity of many bit groups have to be checked in one place, this requires a large investment in equipment, such as parity generators and convertors. In addition, the result of the comparison between the transmitted parity of the bit group and the parity generated by the parity generator has to be checked, which requires additional hardware. To ensure the reliability of the system all the additional equipment must also be supervised.